Eva
by Gikun-Peacock81
Summary: THIS IS NOT REALATED ERAGON so sorry to those of you who are mad at me cause i could not find any place else to put this story. This story is about a ordenary girl who finds out that her past is more compacted then she ever though when she meets dragons
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The war between the good and the evil raged on, as the good dragons strategize in their

cave.

"We need someone to lead us," Said one dragon.

"Yes, I know but I can't lead us, not into battle!" said another dragon.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" said the first dragon.

"Well, I have been thinking about this a lot and I think we should go to the

Pathfinder." Said the second dragon.

"The Pathfinder? How would that help us Icefire?" said the first.

"The Pathfinder could lead us to someone who would help us Grimthorn." Said Icefire.

"I suppose but I don't know, I mean what if the evil dragons find out and try to

destroy this person, it would be entirely our fault!" said Grimthorn

"We have to take the chance. In fact I will go find this person after we consult with the

Pathfinder." Said Icefire.

"But Icefire…" Grimthorn began.

"No we have to do this! Tell me what happens if we don't? We would lose this battle

and what is the point of even trying then?" said Icefire.

Icefire and Grimthorn are just arriving at the temple of the Pathfinders. Here they are

in search of Nevo the pathfinder. Nevo is the Pathfinder of wisdom.

"Ah, Icefire, Grimthorn, what a pleasure to see you two again. What can I do for you?

Said Nevo a little too darkly.

"Well we need some help." Said Grimthorn.

"Yes, we obviously need a bit of help, but not just any help really; we … need someone

to lead us into battle. I can't lead us into battle. I just can't!" Said Icefire a bit

sheepishly.

"Well I can see that you need some guidance and I am happy to give it to you." Stated

Nevo.

"Let me see here….interesting!" Nevo was murmuring something with his eyes closed.

"Well I suppose, oh, oh yes! I see this will definitely work." Nevo muttered.

"What is it?" asked Icefire.

Nevo slowly opened his eyes, they were bright with joy.

"You must find Eva Wilson, she will help you! Tell her everything! She will come but

you might have to convince her for she will be skeptical." Said Nevo a little glazed.

Back inside the good dragons cave they are doing a Finding Spell. The reason they

are doing this may be a bit obvious but just for my reference I'll tell you. They are

doing this Finding Spell to find Eva Wilson. You might be wondering why Nevo did

not tell them were she is, well the reason is because he didn't really know. He just knew

about her not her location. As the dragons did this Finding Spell they chanted

silently to themselves and as they chanted the quiet noise grew though only the

dragons could hear this silent noise and Eva.

Now Icefire is on her way to get Eva. The finding spell lasts for several days so she

won't get lost or lose track of Eva. Though Icefire was taking her sweet time in getting

to Eva, she didn't want the evil dragons finding out her location. If that were to

happen then this whole plan would be ruined. Also if the evil dragons found out that

they were in desperate need of someone to help lead them than they would attach even

harder the next time. This is only one of the reasons that she was being cautious, for

once again if the evil dragons find out then they might try to kill this Eva Wilson

and then the good dragon kind would be doomed.

As we continue on this little journey of ours Icefire has caught up with Eva but as she

dose not want to be seen Icefire is planning on getting Eva alone. Although it almost

seems impossible, for people either surrounded her or she is somewhere where Icefire

couldn't land. After a few hours of fly Eva is finally somewhere where Icefire can

land and there are not that many people around. The only problem was that Icefire

didn't seem to be the only one looking for Eva.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Why me? I mean what did I do to deserve this fate? I am just regular girl, right? Eva Wilson thought this as the two huge creatures' argued in her front yard. The thing is that Eva really didn't know why these two "dragons" were fighting over her!

"Eva! Please come with me! He will kill you!" hissed the ice colored dragon.

"No, I wont you idiot! I am not going to kill her I need her!" said the blackish red dragon.

"What do you need her for!?" said the suspicious ice dragon.

"Why should I tell you? I mean, what you think you are doing here in the first place; I am the one who found her first!" shouted the dark red dragon.

"Yes but who do you think that she will want to go with? You the one who wants her to do something terrible to her or me who just needs some help?" Asked the ice colored dragon.

"Well yes I suppose that she would prefer to go with you but she won't have a chose when I am done with you! Shouted the dark red dragon, as he lunged at the ice colored dragon.

The ice colored dragon side stepped the dark red dragon and swooped up grabbing Eva his she went. Eva was so surprised when the ice colored dragon had grabbed her that it took her a minute to realize that she was in the air. When she did realize that she was in the air she tried to scream but when she opened her mouth air rushed in and she wasn't able to scream let alone breathe.

As they soared up into the clouds Eva was desperately trying to breathe. Soon they were high above even the clouds and still gaining altitude. Eva decided that the only way for her to calm down was to close her eyes, so as she closed her eyes she immediately relaxed. The weird thing is that when she had finally calmed down she was actually enjoyed the ride and seemed to remember doing this before although she had never flown before. Although Eva didn't know the dark red dragon had caught up them and was still not giving up.

When the dark red dragon saw them fly hard and fast away from him he was furious! Yes, he had expected them to run but that wimp of a dragon didn't even put up a fight. He was ashamed to even be related to this freak that didn't even try to fight! He had to get this girl before she decided to join those freak of nature dragons. If he didn't then all would be lost and he might as well be kicked out again! No they wouldn't do that he had created them, started there very clan without him they would be …… Lost! He mustn't think those thoughts no they would never dare to do that! All these things were going through the dark red dragons head as he flew just under the clouds gaining speed as he went.

Oh where that is safe to go? Wondered the ice colored dragon as she flew. She had seen that rascal peeking in on them and had slowed down enough to make sure he was far ahead of them. He had no idea that she had seen him, and she wasn't planning on sharing with him. She then dipped her head under the clouds to make sure that her trick had work, it had he was far, far ahead of them. She then searched the landscape for some sign of shelter like a cave or a hole to hide in.

Ok, I can do this; I mean this dragon seems to be smart enough. Oh I wish I could talk to her!! I mean I could ask her where we are going and what to do next. Wait a minute, what if I could talk with her but not out loud, I mean like in my head! That would be so cool!

Carefully Eva slipped into her mind and tried imaging that she was going out of her body, but in her mind. It seemed to be easy enough but when she found the other mind it won't let her in to its mind so she asked - in her mind – "will you please let me in its Eva, I just want to talk!". At first there was not answer but just as she was about to ask again there came a cautious voice.

"Eva? Is that you?" Asked the voice inside her head.

"Yes it's me Eva will you talk to me?" Eva asked the voice gently as if she talks to loud the voice would leave and never come back.

"Why of course, I just thought that you were Nero and I would never let him into my mind!" said the voice softly.  
"Oh I understand but who is Nero? Is he that dark red dragon?" Eva asked a little suspicious.

"Yes thank you for understanding I was not sure you would, but apparently you are different then I thought you would be." The voice said thoughtfully.

"Why are you so nervous? Is it that Nero got you scared? Asked Eva worried.

"Well…." The voice hesitated for a moment before going on. "Yes he has me a little worried, but not about me. No I am worried about you I mean you are the precious one not me." The voice assured her almost desperate.

"Me? You are worried about me? Why?" asked the interested Eva.

"Well if I lose you to him then my whole clan will fall to his clan." The voice explained to her carefully.

"You're fighting? What's the point of fighting if you are almost the same?" asked Eva curiously.

"What's the point of fighting? What's the point of you humans fighting?" asked the furious voice.

"Sorry I just didn't think it would be that big of a deal to you." Said Eva hurt.

"Well guess what!! It is!" the voice almost shouted.

At that the point Eva was not sure that this was the right dragon. Had she made a mistake? Well it appeared that she had. How was she to figure out if this was the right dragon or not? All this was going through Eva's head as she listen to the voice babble on about how wrong she was and how could she even think about asking a question like that.

"Open your eyes!" a different voice told her sharply.

"What?" asked Eva surprised.

"No! How did you figure it out!! You mindless fool!!" the first voice screamed furiously.

"Let action speak for its self." The second voice hissed dangerously.


End file.
